Fun Times in Vegas
by daynaa
Summary: We have a little Crossing Jordan, some CSI, and bit of Las Vegas here, crazy case brings them together... GSR, Yobling, Jordan.Woody,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfiction is going to be crazy, you've been warned. It's a crossover between CSI, Las Vegas, and Crossing Jordan. Pairings: GSR, Cath/Warrick, Jordan/Woody, Bug/Lily, Sam/Danny, that's it, but it will feature everyone else like Greg and Nick, Garret and Nigel of course! PS: I don't even watch Las Vegas very much haha I've only seen it a few times, but my sister suggested that I use it to connect CSI and CJ cuz I really wanted to do a crossover one haha and yeah, so sister, Ali, will be helping me with the Las Vegas part haha. And of course if anyone thought I owned them, I DON'T!

"Jordan!" She turned the corner as fast as she could, but it was no use, he saw her. "Trying to run away again, I see?" Her boss, and close friend, Garret Macy smiled as he finally caught up to her.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." She smirked, trying to push past him, but he caught her arm and she sighed, giving up on the escape plan, and started thinking of excuses.

"It's not what you did; it's what you're going to do." He told her, making her confused.

"You've lost me." She replied, tuning out his voice and looking over his shoulder to where Bug was going into autopsy. He smirked at her before disappearing into Autopsy one.

"Anyway, you remember the Jenson case, correct?" He asked and she snapped back into reality. "Jordan, were you listening?"

"Jenson case, right." She nodded, pretending she had been.

"Well, there's another body." He informed her.

"Thanks for telling me, I'll check out it out right after…" She started before being cut off.

"That might be hard considering not all of the bodies involved are still in Boston." He smirked.

"Ugh, do we have to deal with this today?" She whined, feeling a headache starting near the base of her neck.

"Yes." He nodded, "We do need to deal with this today before they get anywhere else, now since this is your case, I'm sending you, but you have to behave, and try to keep it a little calmer than last time."

"Wait, wait wait." She cut him off, "Sending me where? And last time?"

"Las Vegas." Garret answered.

"Oh," Jordan replied, remembering the last time she'd gone to Vegas with Woody to see Danny McCoy and Sam Marquez, chuckling at the memory of taking out those guys who were planning on assonating the Chinese ambassador with a kitchen paddle with Danny. Good times there in Vegas.

"And ironically, the guys we think have the body are wanted for a robbery down there, any guesses as to where?" Garret joked.

"Well, if it's any pattern to the last two times I've been to Vegas… the Montecito?" Jordan didn't expect to be right, because that would be too ironic.

"Yeah." Garret nodded, much to Jordan's surprise, "I guess the criminals of Las Vegas and Boston like to give you guys a reunion ever once in a while, huh?"

"I guess so." Jordan shook her head, still marveling at the irony.

"Am I going solo?" Jordan asked before Garret walked away.

"Uh, no. This is a big case; we're not sure how many bodies yet actually, and the press is really into it. You're taking Nigel, and Woody's taking you two."

"Thanks." Jordan walked quickly into the break room and collapsed on the couch. This could prove to be very entertaining, Nigel, Woody and I going to visit Danny and Sam at the Montecito in Vegas, let the fun begin.

"You've never had the pleasure of escorting Jordan and I on one of our fun little trips have you Nigel?" Woody asked as they grabbed their suitcases out of Garret's car. Garret and Lily had driven them to the airport and they were running a bit behind.

"Maybe he'll keep you out of trouble." Garret suggested.

"Oh I doubt it." Jordan added in, throwing a smirk Garret's way and making Lily laugh.

"Well try not to get in too much trouble." Lily advised.

"Trust me- I do not want to go through that whole electrocution experience again." Woody shuddered at the memory of being 'kidnapped' and electrocuted by a crazy man who thought he'd been an alien.

"That was LA Woody, relax." Jordan laughed, "This is Vegas, man, everything's so much weirder than that."

"Funny, I should be scared, yet somehow, I'm not." Nigel shook his head.

"You just know us too well." Jordan gave him a friendly push before slamming the trunk shut.

"I think we're good to go." Woody said to no one in particular. He waved goodbye to Garret who waved back, and to Lily, who was hugging Jordan.

"See you later!" Jordan called as she and Nigel followed Woody into the airport.

"Be safe!" Lily called back before getting back in the car with Garret and driving off. She worried about her friends when they were in Vegas because they, especially Jordan, had quite a knack for getting into very dangerous, life threatening situations, but Jordan also had a knack for getting out of them… so she guessed it all evened out in the end.

"Let's just quickly go over the case before we land." Woody suggested. They had about a half hour before they would be landing in Vegas, so it was now or never to go over their notes.

"Okay," Jordan stepped into the isle and reached up, grabbing the bag she had stowed away in the overhead compartment and getting out a folder. Sitting back down and opening it up, she summarized, "Jenson Case. Karen Jenson, 39, one shot to the back of the head, died instantly but has an additional shot to the abdominal with a .45 caliber gun which matches an unsolved carjacking gone bad last year. Mark Jenson, 42, shot three times in the chest, bled out. There was another pool of blood not matching either of our victims, but a Mr. Tony Lawrence who resides in Las Vegas and has to be dead with that much blood lost."

"Three suspects, two from Boston, one from Vegas. Peter Robinson, 34, unemployed, owns a .45 caliber and we haven't been able to find him. Jack Richardson, 41, owns a local coffee shop, was brought in for questioning but was soon after released, didn't have enough to hold him. He claims he was friends with the deceased, often gets bloody noses and that's how a bit of his blood got onto their couch. And our third suspect, the one from Vegas, Nathan Hanson, 28, found his fingerprints at the scene of the crime; he's friends with the Jenson's son Andrew who has been ruled out as a suspect because he has an airtight alibi for the whole day his parents were killed. Nathan is a grade seven teacher at one of Vegas's public schools." Woody brought them up to date on his part of the work. "Got anything to add Nigel?"

"No, I'd say you two summed it up quite nicely actually. I'm not sure why I'm even here to tell you the truth, I'm sure you'd get along fine without me." He laughed.

"Ah, it's good to have you around Nigel; you never know when one of your many weird facts might be to our use." Jordan pointed out jokingly.

"Glad to know I'm your walking encyclopedia." Nigel shook his head with a smile. The pilot announced they'd soon be landing, and requested they put their seatbelts on, a suggestion with which they complied.

"Vegas, here we come." Woody muttered, not exactly looking forward to seeing Danny, because he just really didn't like the guy, and Sam, because the last time they'd been in Vegas, he'd had a one night stand with her, and well, it might just be the tiniest bit awkward.

"Again." Jordan added before the plane landed.

"Jordan! Woody!" They heard Danny McCoy's voice call as soon as they entered the casino.

"Hey Danny." Jordan smiled warmly at her friend, but Woody just glared at him suspiciously. He just didn't like the guy. "I don't know if you remember Nigel,"

"Sort of, but anyways, I'm Danny." Danny shook Nigel's hand.

"Hey." Nigel nodded with a friendly smile, which made Danny sigh in relief. He knew that Woody didn't like him very much, if at all, and he was relieved that Nigel seemed more easy going. He pegged Woody not liking him as something in between territorial cop who didn't like having to share his cases with some security guard from Vegas, and territorial guy who didn't like Jordan working with other men he didn't know and trust.

"Hey guys!" Sam Marquez approached Danny and their visitors from Boston, "What's up?"

"Hey," Jordan smiled warmly at her.

"Hi." Woody mumbled incoherently, obviously not quite over what happened last time they were together.

"I'm Nigel." The unfamiliar man introduced himself with a smile.

"Sam." She replied. "Danny, they need you up in the security office." She told him, giving him a quick kiss before walking off.

"You and Sam…" Woody trailed off.

"Uh, yeah." Danny answered with an embarrassed smile.

"Congratulations!" Jordan patted him on the back.

"Thanks." Danny laughed at Jordan's unchanged attitude. "So any plans on how you're going to take out the bad guys this time Jordan?" He teased.

"Ah, no. I just like to go with the flow." Jordan teased back.

"Yeah, well that paddle did work out nicely for you." He remembered.

"I'd say." Jordan laughed.

"So Danny," Woody started, "What do you got on our Vegas guy?"

"Dead or alive?" Danny questioned.

"Either." Woody answered.

"Let's go upstairs to talk about it, Jordan, Nigel, you guys have your rooms booked, we'll call you later okay?" Danny called over his shoulder.

"Sure." Jordan called back. "Come on Nige, let's go do some detective work of our own."

"Can't we just… take a nap?" Nigel suggested as Jordan dragged him off, "Read a book?"

A/N: Okay, so that was all Crossing Jordan and a bit of Las Vegas in there. Tell me what you think, I know I'm having a lot of fun with this one so far, and it'll only get better once I get CSI in here. Haha


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A/N: So on Monday night, I watched Las Vegas, and I really like it hah it's a fun, silly show and yeahh, okay so anyways I know a LITTLE more about the characters in it now, but still not too much so if you're a Las Vegas fan, don't get mad at me ha, and I know all the main characters names now and will be using them, and of course I don't own anything or anyone except the murder plotline (you know, in case anyone had the idea that I did.) Also, I am making up a ton of stuff with the entire casino scene because seeing as I'm only fourteen, I've never been in a casino, and also if anything with the stuff I'm putting about Sam and Catherine conflicts with stuff the show has said, sorry!

PS: My parents got the bright idea that I need to get out more and do more physical activity and thus are minimizing my internet time and even talking about taking my computer out of my room, so if that should occur (and I'm praying it won't!) I will have to take more time in between updates and such. Thanks!

PS: (Sorry for the HUGE note) In this story, I'm going to say Lindsay is about fourteen.

"What have we got?" Catherine asked as Grissom entered the break room.

"Only one case tonight." Grissom answered, still observing the piece of paper in his hand. "Apparently it's attracting a lot of media attention. Suspicious cics at the Montecito Hotel and Casino and we've got some people from Boston down there already that are to be helping us with the scene, since the case started there and ended here."

"So we're all on it?" Nick wondered.

"Yeah." Grissom nodded. "Meet you there in about twenty minutes." And with that, he left the room.

"That was a bit… confusing." Warrick shrugged as soon as Grissom left.

"So someone died in Boston, and it links to this scene at the Montecito Hotel and Casino and since the killer started in Boston, they've sent people down to work on it with us?" Sara tried to clarify.

"Looks that way to me." Catherine nodded. "CSI's from Boston, I wonder?"

"I guess." Greg nodded.

"I hate working with other CSI's" Sara complained, "They never know what they're doing."

"Well, I'm glad we're going into this with such a positive attitude." Warrick chuckled.

"Shut-up." Sara teased, rolling her eyes.

"It is sort of true." Greg shrugged.

"Oo, Mr. Big-shot-CSI level one talking here." Nick joked.

"As much as I hate to break up this argument, we should get going." Catherine pointed out, and with that, everyone filed out of the break room and towards the parking garage.

After arguing over who was driving who to the Montecito, the team finally arrived to find the hotel swarming with reporters, their vehicles and tech teams. Making it into the building took longer than they would have liked seeing as questions were being thrown at them left or right, and even if they had wanted to, and were allowed, to give out information to the media, they had no information other than there were specific circs and Boston was involved, which the media already knew, without a doubt. "Hi, I'm Sam Marquez." A beautiful brunette greeted them with a big smile.

"Gil Grissom." He shook her hand as the rest of the team filed in. "So what is it exactly that we've got here? We were told suspicious circs…"

"Well, I'm not really too involved in the whole crime fighting part of the casino… but we have a body that was killed in Boston and one of their suspects in a triple homicide, but let me get Danny down here to tell you more." Sam suggested.

"Thanks." Grissom nodded, turning back to where his team was gathered meters away from him. "Okay guys, well we've got a body in the hotel somewhere that was killed in Boston. We need to know how someone got a dead body in here, who got the dead body in here, and if it links to a certain suspect in a Boston triple homicide."

"Got it." Warrick nodded. "Do we know where the body is?"

"No, she's gone to check with someone, she isn't 'involved with the whole crime fighting part of the casino'."

"Right." Catherine smiled. "Does she have a name?"

"Oh, Sam Marquez." Grissom shrugged. Catherine's smile grew bigger and she walked around Grissom to approach the woman he'd been talking to.

"Sam?" Catherine asked.

"Now Danny." Sam finished up her phone conversation before spinning around. "Cat?" She smiled, snapping her phone shut. "Where have you been, I haven't seen you in like, a million years!"

"I know, well I've been busy." Catherine shrugged as the two women embraced in a hug. The rest of the team was watching curiously as Catherine interacted with someone she obviously had a pleasant history with. "And I see you have too." Catherine observed, looking around the casino.

"Yeah, it's been going good here." Sam nodded, "How's Linds doing?"

"Oh she's good, getting older by the minute…" Catherine shook her head with a smile.

"I haven't seen her since she was like two years old." Sam approximated, "We should get together sometime."

"Definitely." Catherine agreed. She followed Sam's gaze which had moved from her to something over her shoulder, and spotted Danny. "Nice."

"Yeah, he's great, we've been together for about two months now." Sam smiled dreamily at her boyfriend.

"That's awesome Sam." Catherine was happy for her old friend.

"Danny!" Sam called, and Danny's head immediately spun in her direction and he changed paths. "This is Catherine Willows,"

"Hi," Catherine shook his hand.

"I'm Danny McCoy." He smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm with the crime lab." Catherine explained, gesturing towards where Grissom and the rest of the team were standing.

"Ah, well I'm security, here to debrief you." Danny said, starting to walk in the direction of the team.

"Crime lab?" Sam mouthed behind Danny's back.

"Long story." Catherine mouthed back, and Sam nodded, making a gesture with Catherine interpreted as, we'll talk later.

"I'm Danny McCoy, hotel security, the body's upstairs in suite 2337."

"I'm Gil Grissom, this is Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes and I think you've already met Catherine Willows." He nodded to each member of his team in turn.

"Alright, so if you just want to follow me, I can also introduce you to the crew from Boston."

"CSI's from Boston?" Sara asked.

"Well, not really." Danny didn't know exactly how to go about explaining what his three Boston friends did, "You've got Woody Hoyt, he's a homicide detective, Nigel Townsend, who is a medical examiner and criminologist, and then Jordan Cavanaugh. Jordan is well she's one of a kind." Danny smirked. "You'll see when you meet her, but technically, she's a medical examiner."

"Okay…" Greg whispered to Sara with a confused glance.

"We'll see when we meet her." Sara smirked back at him. Greg rolled his eyes and they continued following Danny through the casino until they reached the suites. Danny pulled out his phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Cavanaugh." Jordan answered.

"Jordan, meet me in suite 2337 as soon as you and Nigel can, alright? CSI team from Vegas just arrived and Woody's meeting us there."

"Sure, well, we're already sort of there, so we'll see you when you get here." Jordan explained, flipping her phone shut.

"What do you mean…? Jordan?" He sighed and put his phone away too. "Right this way."

"Suite 2337." Nick read as they approached the area blocked off with yellow crime scene tape. Ducking under it, they entered the scene which was neat, for a crime scene, that is. The first thing they noticed after the body was a tall, slim brunette and an even taller black haired man. "I'm Jordan Cavanaugh, Boston ME's office." She introduced herself right away, "And this is Nigel Townsend, also of the Boston ME's office."

"Well, I'm Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Lab, and this is my team, also from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders."

"Oh, you're that guy Bug is always talking about." Nigel made a connection after a minute of pondering where he'd heard the name Gil Grissom before.

"Bug?" Catherine wondered.

"Well, we call him Bug, he's our entomologist, and it's a hell of a lot easier to say than his real name, Mahesh Virjaragahavensatyanaryanamurthy."

"Yeah." Greg nodded; he knew he wouldn't want to have to say whatever she just said on a regular basis.

"So what do you know so far about the crime scene?" Sara asked, getting down to business.

"Well, we know this is our vic, Tony Lawrence, 34, resides in Las Vegas, well resided until we found approximately eight pints of his blood in a Boston home last week."

"So the body wasn't there when you got to the scene?" Nick asked.

"No, it had been taken, moved, we didn't know there was a third body until we realized that all of the blood samples collected weren't our two victims and we had had a third. Ran it and got a match to Tony Lawrence." Nigel explained.

"Okay, have you started processing yet?" Catherine inquired.

"Nope, we were just doing our preliminary findings on the deceased." Jordan answered. "Hey Woods!" She called to a man who was entering the room. "This is Woody Hoyt, homicide detective from Boston."

"Hey, and we'll do names later because right now, we've got another body and guys matching our three suspects plus another new suspect we didn't find traces of in Boston were described fleeing the scene."

"Where's the new body?" Warrick asked.

"Up in suite 4583." Woody answered.

"So half of us will go up there, half of us will stay down here." Greg suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jordan agreed, "I'll go up, you stay down Nige." He nodded.

"I'll go upstairs with Sara and Greg, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, you stay down here, got it?" Grissom instructed and followed Jordan out of the room, Sara and Greg close behind.

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, thanks to all that reviewed chapter one!


End file.
